Follow Me
by Dizzy Takeout
Summary: Her life was ruined. She's losing everything. She already lost her friends. She just lost her family. She was going to lose Finn. What did she have left? A short Puck and Quinn one shot. Not romance.


**AN: Hi, guys. So I've never written anything Puck/Quinn before. So this might not be that great. But, I love them. This takes place when quinn is preganant and gets kicked out her house. By the way, the story is not romance. Everything is platonic. Read, enjoy and review:)**

Her life was ruined. She's losing everything. She already lost her friends. She just lost her family. She was going to lose Finn. What did she have left?

After chasing Finn out of the house with his shotgun, he had turned to her, his voice hoarse with rage. He told her, his daughter, his baby girl, to leave. To leave and not come back. She had one night to get her things and find a place to stay.

As she climbed the stairs, wiping tears from her eyes, she thought about where she would stay. Finn's most likely. Chills went down her spine at the thought. She didn't want to live with Finn. She wanted to live at home. She wanted to stay in her room, in her bed, where she could escape the world. She wanted her mother to wake her up in the mornings, and her father to kiss her goodnight. Her sobs grew louder as she thought of her father. How could he do this?

She opened the door to her room and closed it quietly. She turned around and gasped softly.

Puck was sitting on her bed, adjusting the strings on his guitar. He looked up at her, his face hard. But, when Quinn looked closer, she saw that his eyes had something in them. Compassion, maybe, or concern.

"Puck, why are you here?" she whispered, her voice breathy from exhaustion.

Puck just inhaled deeply before beginning to play his guitar. The tune was light and soft. His nimble fingers moved across the strings and soon his voice joined the melody.

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea _

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, self-consciously. Puck continued to play, his eyes staying downward on his guitar. Quinn could see he had goose bumps lining his arms, and his voice hitched uncertainly throughout the first verse.

_I'm singing..._

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me _

Quinn padded over to the boy on her bed and sat next to him. She could feel the heat on his skin and his uneven breathing. She put a hand on his shoulder and he quickly looked up in gratitude. But, he didn't make eye contact. Instead, he continued into the next verse.

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
Cause as long as no one knows  
Then nobody can care  
You're feeling guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared _

Quinn let the lyrics float in her brain for a minute, she absorbed them. She looked down at her hand, the ring Finn gave her feeling heavy on her finger. She saw Puck look at it, too. But, when she caught him, he tore his eyes away and focused, once again, on the instrument in his arms. _  
_

_I'm singing_

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me _

Finally, Puck looked up at Quinn, his eyes meeting hers. Shivers spread through Quinn at the emotion behind Puck's stare. She opened her mouth to speak, but Puck shushed her softly. Quinn nodded. He was right, words were superfluous. Instead, she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. She listened to the rest of the song's instrumental break, her eyes closed. When he sung again, she felt the vibrations of Puck's throat and his pulse on her cheek.

_Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay_

Quinn's eyes stayed closed as the music washed over her. Puck leaned his head on hers as he continued to play. His voice grew quieter, almost a whisper on the remaining verses.

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea _

Quinn felt Puck adjust on the bed, her arms dropping to the side as he faced her. His eyes were closed as he finished the song.

_I'm singing..._

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me _

As Puck played out the few final notes, Quinn clapped softly, the noise failing to fill the swollen silence in the air. Puck breathed deeply as he placed the guitar next to him. He looked up at her, opening his mouth, before closing it again. He fought for words he wanted to say, but couldn't bring to his lips. Finally, he grabbed her hand and placed it in his own.

"I want you to come live with me."

Quinn sighed, small tears escaping the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Puck, I-"

"Let me finish, Q. I… I love you. I love you more than I can explain. I'm not in love with you, you know that. And you're not in love with me. But, you do love me. Whether you admit it or not. If you didn't love me in some capacity, she wouldn't be here," Puck gestured to Quinn's stomach, which she rubbed involuntarily, something she always did when she was nervous. "I want you to live with me. I want to take care of you. I want to help you with _our_ baby, _our_ girl. I don't have a lot of money. Fuck, I don't have any. But, Quinn, I want to be there for you. I want to be there for her, at least while I can." He paused as he placed his hand hesitantly on the baby bump, his eyes growing wide, when he felt her move. His breath hitched and he moved his other hand to her stomach. Quinn watched, more tears leaving her eyes. A comfortable silence enveloped the room as Puck put his cheek against Quinn's bump. He exhaled heavily and lifted his head up. Quinn found the voice she had just realized she lost and spoke.

"Puck, what do I tell Finn?" Quinn's voice caught when the name spilled from her lips. Puck looked up from her stomach and into her eyes. His voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but the words, the two words alone were loud enough to ring in Quinn's ears after they were spoken.

"The truth."

Quinn absorbed his words and looked down at her stomach, her hands running across the skin. She watched as Puck's hand joined hers. They sat like this for a moment, submerging themselves in the feeling of being a family, a small broken one, but a family nonetheless. It felt foreign and strange, but not exactly awful. Eventually, Puck kissed Quinn's forehead before heaving himself off of the bed, grabbing his guitar in the process.

"Bye, Quinn." He whispered as he opened her window.

"Bye, Puck." She answered before reaching over to turn out her light.

**AN: So yeah… that's it. Song Credit- Follow Me by Uncle Kracker. A very good song, so look it up:) I hope you liked it. I don't think I really got a good handle of the pair's dynamic, but oh well. Review if you want to:)**


End file.
